


To Drown in You

by cdra



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Claiming, Conditioning, Dubious Consent, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Piercings, Possessive Behavior, lowkey mind control if you squint, maybe? something like that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdra/pseuds/cdra
Summary: Eirika is her friend; she's trusted Eirika with her life countless times. So even though something's a bit strange about her now, Tana will continue to trust her.[Kinktober Day 5: Piercings]





	To Drown in You

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompts: Sadism/Masochism | Stuck in a Wall | Power Difference/Authority | Piercing/Tattoos
> 
> I had a bit of a time with kinktobering today. I was tired from work, and the concept I had PLANNED to use for this wasn't working out, because Lucilius didn't want to exist today apparently. So I activated the lesbian braincells and let them go to town instead.
> 
> This is an AU wherein Eirika made a pact with some sort of goddess (think Mila from SoV) in order to gain the power to make the world peaceful and have all of her loves safe and happy with her. In the expanded lore for this verse, she also has a very well-trained Seth and is taking care of a mostly-unresponsive post-possession Lyon. This verse could reappear at a later date if my gentle-but-bad femdom braincells are loud enough. (They're so loud.)

Tana loves Eirika; she truly does. She has for so very long, perhaps as long as she can remember—her heart is a hopeless thing, to have fallen for both of the twins of Renais so desperately and utterly. And perhaps, before this moment, Tana hadn’t been  _ completely  _ aware of how much that type of love was the same, how there was nothing innocent or lesser about the way her heart held a woman over a man; she wonders, silently, with her eyes wide and blinking, how long Eirika might have known that and simply let Tana remain oblivious.

There is something strange about Eirika, now. It began some months ago, but it’s much more obvious up close: for as beautiful as she’s always been, Eirika seems inhumanly graceful now, still very much herself yet radiating an aura of something divine and overwhelming that Tana’s tongue is too heavy to describe. Tana finds herself compelled to sit still despite how her heart hammers in her chest, to allow Eirika to undo the clasps that hold her blouse together with steady, dextrous fingers, without complaint.

“Are you nervous, Tana?” Eirika’s voice is her own, as ever, but even it seems to weigh too heavily on Tana’s mind; her lips part, but she only shakes her head in response. “It’s alright. You know I’ll take care of you, don’t you?”

Tana nods; what Eirika says is true. There have been plenty of times when they’d kiss calling it practice, giggle as they explored one another’s bodies and agreed that it didn’t have to mean anything—and it didn’t, because they were sure to be wed to noblemen one day, and the fleeting touches between two princesses would seem as little more than normal affection between girls. The fact that it feels good, or that Eirika had brought her friend to climax any number of times with those “innocent encounters” alone, wouldn’t matter at all.

The idea seems silly, now; Tana smiles as Eirika pulls the fabric of her blouse aside, exposing her full breasts to the air as delicate fingers wander toward the clasp of her bra. “I do know,” she says, and her voice is a bit faint from Eirika’s overwhelming presence, “I trust you, it’s just…”

Eirika eases her bra off and watches as her tits seem to relax against her chest, no longer held high and constrained. “It’s okay,” Eirika assures her again, cupping one of her breasts idly to test its weight, “Just relax, my dear Tana. You’ll like what I have picked out for you, I promise.”

Tana’s thoughts feel like they’re swimming, like her head’s underwater and Eirika is both the ocean and the air she needs to breathe. It’s an unsettling, inexplicable feeling; she reminds herself that Eirika is Eirika, and that she trusts her friend with her life. She’s done so more times than she can count, even. So she tries to relax, as Eirika asks, despite how her nerves spike each time Eirika touches her; Eirika seems to notice the effort, and the content hum she gives is enough to assuage Tana’s anxieties.

“You’re such a good girl,” Eirika placates her softly as she reaches for a small box on the bedside table. From within, she produces a glittering white-gold ring, simple yet elegantly laid with tiny blue stones, with a faint haze of magical energy about it that Tana couldn’t decipher the meaning of if she tried. “Don’t they match your eyes perfectly?” Eirika says wistfully, and Tana can only stare in wonder and give the slightest of nods; they are beautiful, enough so to mask the unsettling implications they bear.

Eirika massages her breast gently, reverently, until Tana’s breathing is audible and her nipple grows hard when Eirika’s thumb brushes against it. “Eirika, I…” she begins, but Eirika shushes her softly and brushes her fingers across Tana’s cheek.

“Please don’t fret so, my sweet Tana,” she assures her in a voice both flutteringly gentle and dripping with gravitas. “I don’t wish to hurt you; I want you to enjoy becoming mine, not to fear it.”

_ Becoming hers. _ The idea makes Tana’s head swim; it’s incomprehensibly alluring, when Eirika says it like that.

She relaxes again, to the best of her ability, and only mumble a wordless answer, now. Eirika’s fingers brush through her hair and a loving smile blooms on Eirika’s face; the sight is more intoxicating than it has any right to be, but Tana can’t quite be surprised by that feeling, when Eirika’s every motion is so overwhelming.

“Good girl,” Eirika says again, and the words skitter down Tana’s spine like lightning. Eirika takes something else from the box—a long needle—and Tana has to force her gaze onto Eirika’s face instead of the unsettling implement. If she just focuses on Eirika, on the gentle flow of her words, the ever-soft smile on her lips…

“Be still, please,” is the only warning Tana gets before a sharp, stinging feeling rings through her form from her breast; she jolts slightly, much as she tries not to, but the deed is already done in a split-second and Tana’s left gasping, gripping at the sheets beneath her. The needle remains as she catches her breath, but Tana doesn’t look down at it—she’s too caught on how her body shudders with a sensation that  _ pain  _ wouldn’t quite describe.  _ Pain  _ shouldn’t be this warm, this fuzzy, this fulfilling.

“You’re doing so well, Tana.” Eirika’s motions are deft; she eases the ring to the edge of the needle, then slides it in as a replacement. With a small click she closes it up around Tana’s nipple; as Eirika pulls her fingers back, Tana can’t resist the urge to look down at her chest.

“It’s pretty…” she mumbles thoughtlessly; the pale metal contrasts against the pink of her nipple, and somehow, despite the aching feeling there, she feels a bit proud.

Eirika giggles in agreement. “Only the best for you,” she purrs as she takes Tana’s other breast in hand with the same gentle steadiness; this time, Tana can’t find it in her heart to be nervous. Eirika’s so happy, and it didn’t hurt nearly as badly as she’d feared; it almost feels silly to have been worried in the first place.

Eirika warns her again, and Tana braces herself accordingly; the second one burns more than stings, but with the sort of heat that makes her quiver and gasp. The slight tug of Eirika replacing the needle with the ring has Tana cry out as a raw, convoluted sort of pleasure jolts through her form; she pants in the wake of a shallow orgasm as Eirika leans closer and hums sweet reassurances into her hair.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Eirika breathes as she strokes Tana’s cheek once again. “I told you it would feel good, if you let it…”

Tana’s hands instinctively reach for Eirika’s waist. “It was… it is. Thank you, Eirika.” Her voice sounds a little hazy, a little too breathless; she’s truly drowning, now, in the thickness of Eirika’s aura, in the loving softness of her touches.

“I’m so glad,” Eirika mumbles against Tana’s lips before showering her in tiny kisses—rewards for being good, for listening to Eirika’s commands, for being hers just as she’d asked.

With the worries chased away, it’s almost blissful, just kissing Eirika like this as pain and pleasure still buzz through Tana’s veins. Eirika spares her a bit more time yet and it’s terribly like old times, with Eirika’s hands in her hair and lips on her jaw, and the peaceful moment solidifies itself in Tana’s half-drunk thoughts. It’s enough for today, Eirika says, but Tana can’t say she minds at all; Tana can simply be hers, and perhaps that’s all she has to be.


End file.
